ConquestDimension Neptunia: King of Gods
by MAuthorian-ApocalypseDemon
Summary: 7 Gods into One True God. Zeus, a reincarnate of all 7 CPUs that were killed by Nepgear, will now find out about his power, destiny, and mission to save The Corrupt Goddess. But, Zeus doesn't know it all. What will he think when he learns about what happened during the conquest ending? How will this affect him in his Fight against Nepgear? Will he still keep his determination?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_DISCLAIMER: HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTFUL OWNERS. I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE OC AND STORY_**

 ** _Prologue: Zeus, The Descendant Of Neptune and The CPUs_**

 ** _*Planeptune Basilicom Balcony*_**

20 Years After The Day that Nepgear Killed The 7 seven CPUs to stop the Deity of sin. The world has had a ever lasting peace. The other nations have been brought under one nation. It took time for The People of Gamindustri to accept Nepgear as the last Goddess, but eventually, they did. Some still bear Hatred towards her. Around 13% of Gamindustri bear Hatred Towards Nepgear. Today, Nepgear was considered the Last Goddess ever.

Nepgear was standing on the balcony watching the view. The Night of Planeptune. She often did this with Neptune, watch the view of Planeptune. Histoire Came floating in.

"Nepgear. Are you OK?" Histoire asked with a worried tone. Nepgear turned to her.

"...Yes... I'm just enjoying the view..." Nepgear said. She turned back to the city. Histoire kept quiet until she asked.

"Are you feeling well today? You seem a bit off..." Histoire asked uncertain. Ever since that day, Nepgear would act strange. For 40 years, Histoire never found out why she acted that way.

"I'm fine... There's nothing wrong..." She responded. Histoire paused for a moment before nodding.

"I understand... If you need to talk about anything with me. I'm free to listen." Histoire said before she turned and started to float away, Until...

"I miss them Histoire..." She muttered. But Histoire was able to hear it clearly.

"..." Histoire remained quiet. She didn't know what to do. What to say. She couldn't think of anything to say to lighten her mood.

"It's been so long... I've been so... Alone all this time." She started to sound emotional. Histoire knew dead on who she was talking about. She didn't even need to ask or even think about it.

She was talking about the Other CPUs.

She was Talking about Neptune.

"I thought about it ever night Histoire... I couldn't sleep peacefully at night ever since...!" Nepgear started to Yell in sadness. Histoire stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

"Why didn't Neptune just kill me...? Why did she leave me alone here...?" Nepgear then fell to her knees. Histoire floated over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Nepgear turns to Histoire, with tears starting to form.

"I thought about how I could've prevented it...! I feel like I'm going insane everyone I think...!" Nepgear yelled with tears falling to the ground.

"Nepgear... It's OK... They did not hate you for what you did... No one can reproach you, or the decision that you made..." Histoire finally said.

"...Histoire... I...I...!" Nepgear cried. Histoire hugged her head.

"It's OK... No matter what happens... No matter who turns on you... No Matter what anyone says... I will always be there for you... Always..." Histoire said.

At this point, Nepgear couldn't hold back the tears. She cried. Her Screams of sadness, Her Sobs, her Pain, echoed through the Basilicom.

The Gehaburn... The Sword of corruption...

Something Dark was growing...

An Evil that is known as the Last Resort of Gamindustri...

GehaBurn... The Sword Of Corruption... The Dark Blade that 'Saved' Gamindustri...

Is Not what it seems...

 ** _*Meanwhile... In an Space not known to Our Reality...*_**

?: Ehh? She isn't over it yet?

?2: afraid so. And I thought this might've been a 'I will learn from my Friends' death and Carry on with my head held high!' Cliché.

?3: There you go Again... Sprouting Nonsense...

?2: Ehehehe~...

?4: But what shall we do? At this rate, Nepgear is easier to corrupt...

?: I have an Idea... It just may work...

?2: Huh? What's that?

?: We Can Reincarnate One of the CPUs, and Make All of them into one True CPU.

?3: Is that Even Possible?

?: I do not know. But at this point, It's worth a shot.

?4: But How? The CPUs souls are stuck in that sword...

?: We Can only get Part of each of there souls. Not all of it, but Only a Fraction. If we try to Take them out as a whole, it'll rebound, and it'll be impossible to even consider saving them from that vile sword.

?2: Welp! Looks like we'll have to get started on it huh? But who is this God gojbn to be based off of...?

?: How about Neptune. Neptune is Nepgear's Older sister, so maybe if we Make the new CPU based of Her...

?3: She'll be able to be dragged out of Corruption.

?: Correct. Let us Begin. The Last True Hope of Gamindustri!

And like that. The Voices' that were talking begun. The space at which they were Glowed brighter and Brighter.

The Reincarnation of Neptune and the Other CPUs. 7 CPUs into 1.

 ** _*3 Years Later*_**

After about 3 Years. They'd finally done it. They created Their CPU.

?: This is Our Hope. Our CPU Child created From Our desires to save us from despair and Chaos.

?2: Yeah, But, ain't he a bit... Small...?

Small? Why was he small?

The answer is Simple.

The CPU that was Created By The Voices...

Was a Baby. A Young, Healthy Baby Boy. He had Purple hair The same as Neptune's and was sleeping, In a Basket, Covered in a Blanket.

?3: I thought he'd be all grown up...

?4: Well, Regardless. We Have successfully Created a CPU from The Shares, Our strength, and The Fragmented CPUs Souls we were able to Extract.

?: Yes. He is our Child. The One that'll Bring true Peace to the World.

?2: OH! OH! What do we call him?!

?4: I... Have not thought about that...

?2: I can think of a lot of Names! How About... KAZUTO?! No No Wait! How about... Poseidon?! No No No wait! I can do Better...

?3: let's not leave naming to her...

?4: Agreed. She is naming Names already used in other stories.

?2: Blaze!? Dunkin?! Oh, Maybe...

?: I already Have a Name Prepared.

?2: Huh? You do...?

?3: What Might That Be?

?: As Much as it would make sense to call This Child Neptune, He is a Boy. And He Has all of the CPUs Souls and Powers inside him.

?4: True. But that would be an easier pick. Well, what do you have in mind?

?: Since Neptune is a Name similar to Something to a different world outside our own... How about... Zeus?

?3: Zeus?

?4: Is that the Name you Have come up with?

?: Yes. If no one has any objections to this, Then his Name is Zeus.

?2: I like It!

?3: I Don't have a problem with it.

?4: Nor Do I. But how can we raise him? We cannot possible do it ourselves...

?: We will send him amongst the Humans for a Time. And when his 15th Birthday comes, He will awaken to his powers, and should be able to talk to the Souls of the CPUs freely.

?2: Okey Dokey! Let's get a move on then!

?3: Let's try send him somewhere where he won't be in danger. I hate to have him have a Bad Childhood.

?4: Agreed. That is all we can do as of right now.

?: Now Then, Our Hopes, Our Prayers, We Leave the future of Gamindustri to you.

All ?: Our True CPU Child; Zeus!

And like that, The Child In the Basket, Now Named Zeus, Disappears.

 ** _*Meanwhile... In the Slums of Planeptune...*_**

In A Building Underneath of a Almost Collapsed Bridge, A Building was standing tall. It wasn't the best looking Building, but it wasn't going to fall down at any second.

Inside, People were enjoying themselves to the Drinks of the building. Partying if you will. Men drinking their Cares away. But, they aren't ordinary men. Why? Well, You'll find out soon.

"Oi! Conleth! Come Drink with us!" One man yelled.

"..." The Man named Conleth didn't reply. In the corner of the room, was a full grown man, about the size of any other man in the room. He had a Black Leather trench Coat on with a hood and wore it. He also wore Jeans, combat boots, and Fingerless leather Gloves on. He was On the tips of a chair as he rested his feet on the table. Sitting in silence.

"Oi! Conleth! Get over here and have drink With us!" The Man yelled again. Conleth Didn't respond once again.

"Oi, don't try Lad, he ain't gonna Come over. He's a drunk wreck right now. Best not disturb him." Another man next to the one that yelled said.

"Hmph! That Lazy assed Drunk. I tell ya, when was the last time he got in a fight? The last time Conleth Conley got into a fight, he almost killed 7 men, barehanded." He continued.

"Shut up over there! You are as any good as him!" A man yelled from Across the room.

"I ain't Lyin'! I, Johnny Mc'Lan, Seen it with me Own eyes!" He yelled.

"And I, Conner Evian, Told You to Shut Up!" Conner Yelled. Everyone in the room laughed and continued to party. A Waitress Went around, Serving Beers and ale and drinks around the room. She Had Black hair that touched down to half of her back, Blue eyes, and she outfit was that of a skirt that touched down to her knees, a Shirt, and a Kitchen Cloth around her waist. She walked over to Conleth and Set a Mig of Ale down.

"For You, Mister Conleth." She said. And Like That, Conleth snapped back to reality and awoke from his sleep.

"Ohh! The Dragon Woke form his Dream Lads!" Conner Yelled. Everyone laughed.

"Hm... Thank you Miss Ali." Conleth Thanked her. The Girl Called Ali Blushed a little before bowing A bit and taking her leave.

"I heard that Conleth Could take down Hundred Men without even breaking a sweat." A Man starting Talking.

"He Probably Could! He is the Boss of the Huntsmen brotherhood after all. Some say he's Even aThief." Another said.

"Yeah, But Conleth doesn't seem like a Thief." The Other man said.

"He doesn't Seem like a Thief lads?" A voice said behind the two men. When they turn around, they see Conleth Standing Right Behind Them.

"Conleth!" The first man yelled.

"Don't judge people by their looks Lads... Or else they just might take from you're pocket." Conleth said as he tossed two wallets, Filled with Credits. When the two men looked in their pockets, they knew that Conleth Took their wallets.

Conleth tossed them on the table.

"Like I said, Don't judge people by what they look like." Conleth said as he walked away.

"Ali? I'm going out for a moment." Conleth said before leaving.

Outside. Conleth sat on the Porch of the Bar that he was in and stared and stared at the sky.

"All Most Twenty Years, Eh? I can't believe it's been that long. I remember like it was yesterday that Milady Neptune and the Other CPUs Left Us. And Milady Nepgear started ruling Gamindustri all together. How time flies..." Conleth muttered to himself. If you haven't guessed already, Conleth is old. He is 34 Years old. He has lived in the era of Neptune and The other CPUs, until when Nepgear started ruling all of Gamindustri.

Then, Something Catches Conleth's Ear.

The Sound Of A Infant. Echoing in the Dark Slums.

Conleth gets up and looks around. Where was the sound coming from? Why was it in the slums? This part of the Slums is not a pleasant place to be, even if it's an infant. Whoever is with that said infant, is not going to be lucky.

Conleth jumped upon a few old Rusted Cars And looked around his surroundings. When he heard the Echoing sounds of Crying again, he ran towards the source.

When he was finally At the source, he was shocked to see what he saw.

A Child. A Defenseless Infant In Basket covered in a Blanket, Underneath a Ray Of Moonlight.

"What in Blazes'...?" Conleth Muttered. He slowly walked over to the basket and looked inside.

He saw the Child with Purple Hair in it, Crying.

"Now why would you be doing all the way out here...?" Conleth asked. He picked up the Child and lifted him up in the air. The Child stopped crying and looked at Conleth innocently.

"What might you're name be...?" Conleth asked. Then, a Piece of Paper fell on the ground. Conleth Put the baby to his right hand and picked up the Paper with his left. When he read it, He was amazed.

"Zeus... Huh...?" Conleth muttered as he looked at the child. The Child tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, since I doubt anyone would just happen to take care of you, I'll take you under the Care of Conleth Conley." Conleth said. The Baby just Giggled.

"I'll teach you to be like me. I'll teach you how to fight and Learn how to live." Conleth said as he.

This is the start of a tale of the Fused CPUs Descendant.

A God raised By a Huntsman.

The story of The Incarnate of Planeptune's CPU Neptune; Zeus.

 ** _-To Be Continued In a 15 Year timeskip._**

 ** _Next Chapter: The Son Of Conleth Conley._**

 ** _Any questions, Comments, Or Concerns, Feel Free to ask. FeedBack is appreciated!_**

 ** _Til Next Time!_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Son of Conleth Conley

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE OC'S AND STORY! HYPERDIMENSION NEPTUNIA IS OWNED BY ITS RESPECTFUL OWNER! I ALSO DON'T OWN OST!_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Son Of Conleth Conley_**

 ** _Planeptune Outskirts, Historic Museum_**

 ** _4:54 PM_**

 ** _Year: 20XX_**

 ** _Season: Winter_**

*Third POV*

In a Busy Street of Planeptune, People were going about their duties. Men and Women Rushed to their destinations. Most of which Sold Items at local shops. Everything seemed peaceful, But in the shadows, It wasn't. There was much more than this, you've yet to see the Damage done from Darkness.

Anyway, We enter in on a young boy who looks about 15 years old. He wore Regular Jeans an had a Black Hoodie with Purple lining. He had Hair Similar to a certain Protagonist and stood in front of the Planeptune Historic Museum.

Oh, Who am I Kidding, We all know who it is.

That's right, The 15 year old that Looked Like That Certain Protagonist, was...

Zeus. The Child From 15 years ago, now at the age of 15.

Zeus stood in front of the Museum for About a minute before entering.

"Alright... Now let's find what were looking for..." Zeus muttered.

He looked around technology and Weapons from The Pervious era. All sorts of things were stored away. Mostly Belongings of Purple Heart; AKA Neptune. Because Nepgear holds such a strong bond towards Neptune. She admired her to that much of an extent it seems.

Zeus Couldn't find what he was looking for and went up the stairs. Hoping to find it up there.

"Let's try... Room Number 2..." Zeus Muttered as he entered the top room. There were selves of Purple Hearts Belonging in it. Her Jacket, Her Games, Hell, Even Replicas of her favorite pudding was there. Nepgear was Extremely Attached to Neptune it seems. Looks like this was the room Dedicated solely to Neptune.

"(This actual Seems a Tad Bit Creepy...)" Zeus Thought.

Zeus Looked around the Selves for what he was looking for. But the question is...

What?

The Answer was revealed shortly. Zeus Noticed a Shelf in the middle of the room and Walked over. When he looked through the glass, he saw a Small Purple Disc, A Small Tome, and a Bit Torn White and Purple Jacket that Belonged to Neptune.

"Found ya..." Zeus Muttered. He stared at it for a few seconds before trying to open it, but felt a lock on the side, preventing him from Doing so. It was a swipe card Lock since most of the Selves are Mechanical.

"Crap." Zeus Muttered. He looked around the room and saw a Card on a nearby Security desk. Should he take the risk of getting caught? Possible be thrown in jail for trying to steal one of the CPU's Most prized Possessions? He Thought deep about that, But, He HAD too get ahold of that Tome. No matter what.

But, Just when he was about to try and Steal it without anyone noticing, A Guard came and picked it up off the desk.

"Tsk. Damn it." Zeus Cursed to himself. He continued he look at the Items, trying to avoid attention of others. He had to get his hands on that key card. The guard was surrounded by two more guards so he couldn't try and pick pocket.

Then, The Guard walked away after talking to the other two. Walking away into an office. This was his chance. He could get it without gaining attention of other guards. He noticed a vent was going through the bathroom and Office, so it's only natural about what he was going to do. Causally, He walked into the men's Restroom and Enter the toilet. He stepped atop the Toilet and reached to get the vent above him open. He crawled up into the vent and slowly crawled through. When he entered the Office through the Vents, he saw no one in besides the One Guard that entered a minute ago. Carefully, He Removed the Vent door as quietly as possible. The Guard was sitting in a chair with his back turned. The Card was right behind him.

"While he isn't looking..." Zeus Thought as he defended down quietly.

Unfortunately for Zeus. A Small Thud was heard when he descended. Quickly, he hid under the desk. The guard turned around wondering who it was. After a few seconds, he grunts it off as nothing.

"(That was TOO Close...)" Zeus Thought as reached for the Key Card. He got ahold of it and quickly recovered the Key card. As soon as he hid again, The Guard turned around once again. He got up and looked around his surroundings. Then, he grabbed a stack of papers and walked outta the room.

"That was a bit close. I'm going to kill Conleth when I get back I swear." Zeus muttered as he got atop the desk and crawled through the vents. When he rendered the bathroom. He covered up the vent door as best he could before leaving. He then saw the guard that was in the room with two others talking to each other.

"I swear, I think someone might be in that room." The Guard said. The other two Nodded their heads in disagreement.

"You're hearing things, you've had to many night shifts. Maybe you should take a day off..." The other Guard said.

"I can't be imagining things... I'm sure I Heard something..." The Guard said. He went back into the office to prove an impossible point. The others followed him.

"Now I feel sorry for the guy... Well, Gotta do what ya gotta do I guess..." Zeus muttered as he watched the whole thing go down. He walked out of the room and down to the bottom room. Just when he was about to leave, he bumped into a girl with brown hair that touched half of her back, and get outfit-

(AN: You Know The Outfit IF Has In Hyperdimension Neptunia vs Sega Hard Girls? That's the outfit I'm describing.)

"Ah! Sorry! Are you Ok?" Zeus asked. He lent a hand to help her up.

"Y-Yeah, sorry, I wasn't Looking where I was going." she apologized. she takes Zeus's Hand and Helps her up.

"Nah, my bad. I wasn't paying attention." Zeus apologized.

"Its Fine, I was jus-" she doesn't finish her sentence when she made eye contact. She stared at Zeus for Seconds in shock and confusion.

'U-Uhh... is something wrong?" Zeus asked. She just kept staring at him for about a minute before muttering...

"Nep...?" She said. Zeus looked at her confused. who was Nep?

"I'm sorry?" Zeus said.

"What's you're Name?" She asked.

"Zeus. Zeus Conley. Nice to meet'cha." Zeus said.

"I'm IF. A Guild Agent working for Planeptune. Nice to meet you, Zeus."

IF held out her hand an zeus shacked it.

"I'm sorry. I Mistook you for someone I Knew." IF said, Zeus Shook his head.

"Nah, Its fine, I'm often mistook for a lot of people. But, If I can ask, Who did you mistake me for?" zeus said.

"...You Resemble the Pervious CPU of Planeptune, Neptune. I just Call her Nep." IF Answered.

"Oh... That's a new one..." Zeus said. never had he been mistaken for Purple Heart, surprizingly no one ever asked about it. So this is a new one.

"You Just look like her though. Ah! I gotta run, see ya later!" IF said as she Ran off. Zeus looked back into the museum before leaving. Zeus stood there for about a minute before leaving. a few minutes pass and Zeus is at the slums of Planeptune. It Resembled Lastation years, because there was junkyards and factories everywhere. Everything here was just useless junk covered in snow. This is where people who have lost their jobs, homes, or anything else. Also a place where orphans live.

Zeus Ran through the Slums' Junkyard, jumping on objects and running through. So in this case, Pratice. When he was younger, he trained to travel long distances through the junkyard without stopping. So, If his skills had to be compared to someone, like of Conner from A**A**Si*s Cr**d lll. Running through these opstaclrs were his daily Pratice, so he could be stronger and Stronger. To get away from enemies and whatnot.

Anyway, Zeus Jumps atop a Junkyard Pile of cars and junk and sees a Building Under an almost Collapsed Bridge. Zeus Smirked and Jumped off the junk pile and ran towards it.

 ** _*Timeskip*_**

 ** _*Beer and Friends plays* (Assassins Creed 3 Soundtrack)_**

Zeus Walked into the bar from 15 years ago and saw people Drinking their cares away, like usual. When someone saw Zeus enter, Someone got up.

"Hey Boys! Zeus Conley is Back!" A Drunken Man Yelled. Everyone cheered a toast to him and Welcomed him back. To Zeus, The People in this bar were like family. Ever since Vonleth taken him in, People in this bar had taught him all sorts of things. From Hunting, Fighting, Fishing, and even Survival Skills in general. The Teaching of Math and Writing was left to Ali, since the men In the bar couldn't even write correctly since they were so drunk all the time. Zeus was trained how to blend in to the season and all sorts of Things from Conleth.

Zeus looked around and saw Conleth sleeping in the corner. Hood and and leaning on his chair. His snores were so obvious that they could be mistaken for a Bears'. Zeus walked over to Conleth and shook him.

"Hey! I'm Back you drunk." Zeus Said. Conleth was still sleeping.

At this point, Zeus got frustrated. He didn't know what to choose as a Option to wake him up. Water to his face or Flip his chair?

...

...

...

Aw, He wasn't picky, so he kicked the side of the chair he was leaning on inwards and Conleth hit the Ground with a Loud Thud. Everyone turned to look at the two. Eyes wide with surprise. When Conleth Groaned, Everyone Laughed. As long as Zeus didn't kill him, Violence amongst one another is Hilarious. When Conleth Got up, Like he just got outta bed, he got his chair back up and sat down.

"Hey Boy, you're back already?" Conleth said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't, 'You're Back Already?' Me you Ass. And how come you seem annoyed I'm Alright?!" Zeus Complained.

"Usually you're doing Stuff to get you're ass killed, so maybe I thought you'd take longer." Conleth said Blankly.

"I don't always get into Fights!" Zeus Yelled.

"Hey Lads! How Many Fights Has Zeus Gotten Into?!" Conleth yelled Across the room.

"We're On 67 Boss!" A Man with a white beard with a mug of beer yelled.

"What was that you were saying?" Conleth asked Zeus.

"...They Picked a Fight with me." Zeus Muttered.

"Sure they Did." Conleth said As he took a drink of his Ale.

"Whatever, I have the Key Card. I completed the test. So give me my reward." Zeus said. Conleth looked at him with Non Believing Eyes. Zeus took out the Key Card. Conleth took it from him and inspected it.

...

...

...

"Well, This is the Card. Fine, Enjoy you're Credits." Conleth said as he handed the Card back and Also Handed him a Bundle of credits.

"Sweet, 100,000 Credits! Where do you even get this?" Zeus asked.

"Masters Secret." Conleth smirked.

"You stole it didn't you?" Zeus asked

"You can read me like a book." Conleth laughed.

"Drunken Huntsman..." Zeus Muttered before walking away from Conleth.

"I know you stole in you're time of need! You can't deny it!" Conleth yelled.

Zeus just ignored it and Sat at the counter. Ali came and placed a Glass of Water by him.

"How was it? Find anything Interesting?" Ali asked, leaning on her side of the counter.

"Nothing much, Someone mistook me for someone else again." Zeus Muttered.

"Again Huh? I just don't see what they see... Maybe you're just popular?" Ali said.

"I barely know anyone my age. And the only ones I'm popular with are the drunks in this bar." Zeus pointed a thumb behind him without turning around.

"True... Maybe you should go try and Find some friends...?" Ali Recommended. Zeus shook his head.

"I tried once before, they ran away thinking I was some kind of thief." Zeus Sighed.

"Technically you are..." Ali reminded him.

"Shut up. Have any puddings Left?" Zeus asked. Ali nodded and took out one she had.

"Enjoy." Ali said as she handed him a spoon.

"Sweet." Zeus said as he reached for the Cup. But before he could, a hand snatched it away.

A sudden rage exploded inside of as he looked at a drunk who took it.

"You know the Zeus. You have to win a Fist Fight!" The Man laughed.

"Fist Fight! Fist Fight! Fist Fight!" People started Yelling, Slamming their Fists on the Tables. At this point, Conleth Got up and got the whole Bar's Attention.

"Alright Lads, ALRIGHT! We had the rule set to no fist fights on Mondays! But..,. Even so Zeus could still beat this drunken slobs ass." Conleth yelled. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Why don't we find out, Huh? You're Zeus? Or a Grown Mans Fists?" The drunk said as he held the pudding cup.

"...Heh... Well, I suppose ONE fight can't hurt nobody?!" Conleth Yelled. Everyone Cheered Fust Gighut an started moving tables to get the ring set. Ali just watched as Zeus Fury was Growinga intensely, But Not showing it.

The Drunken Man took off his shirt and Set the Pudding Cup Down in front of Conleth.

"Winner; Gets Pudding Cup. Loser; Runs a Lap Outside Without Clothes, What do you say?" The Drunk man dared Zeus right to his face.

"...Yeah. Just don't got complaining 'I AINT DOIN' IT!' When you lose." Zeus smirked evilly.

Zeus Took of his shirt and Set it one the seat. And also toke of his shoes and so did the drunk.

They both entered the Ring made of tables and Everyone went Stone Cold Quiet.

 ** _*Beer and Friends ends*_**

"Lads! A One Exception Fist Fight! For'd Who'll win The Prize! Rules are simple. #1, Now weapons. #2, When the Opponent Gives up, gets knocked out, or breaks the rules, Instant Lose! Finally, Rule #3... No Losing. Breaking Rule Number 3 will result in Penalty Game. One Whole Lap around the Slims, Butt Naked!" Conleth yelled. Everyone Cheered. Zeus and the drunk Rose their Fists and circled around slowly, Never Breaking Eye Contact.

 ** _*Fight Club starts* (Assassins Creed lll soundtrack)_**

Men in the outside of the ring Cheered. The Drunk Man smirked and threw a punch. Zeus dodged it easily and Threw a Punch into His Face. He gets knocked back a few steps and Regains his Posture. His nose was bleeding as he wiped it off. Zeus Smirked.

"What's wrong Piggy?" Zeus Taunted. The Man Rushed him. Zeus Dodged and Uppercut his Face. He punches his gut next and continues to do so. After 15 gut punches, he prepares to hit his Face, Until...

"I GIVE! I GIVE!" The Man Yelled Weakly. Everyone Laughed at him as he was at a 15 year olds Mercy. Zeus let him go and walked over to the pudding cup.

"I think I'll claim my prize. Don't let him run yet, I wanna see him Come Rushing back here. I'm going to take a shower." Zeus said before grabbing it and walking off.

"See lad?! What'd I tell ya?! Zeus Conley Won't Lose a fight to a drunk like you!" Conleth yelled with a laugh. Everyone else laughed as well as the man laid there, Dumbfounded.

 ** _*Fight Club Fades out*_**

Everyone Set the tables back and Went Back to drinking. Conleth Walked over to the man in the ground. And Whisperdd something into his ear.

"Hope you like Snow." He said mockingly. Then, Conleth Went Back to this seat in the back of the room.

*Timeskip*

Zeus was in the roof of the Building waiting for the loser to come running back inside. This was a glorious Moment in Zeus's Life. He Got to Make some men who were stupid enough to Pick a fight with him, Run around the slums Naked. It was HILARIOUS. Truly.

Then, He saw something in the distance. The Loser who lost to Zeus Runnjng back with his arms around himself as he screamed it's Cold loudly. When he made it back inside, Wverone Cheered as he was granted a Hot Towel.

"Next Time, Don't pick a Fight With a Conley." Conleth Yelled. Everyone laughed. As The Loser got his clothes and Went to put them on.

Zeus Came in with an Empty Pudding Cup threw it away. He sat back down at the counter and received a Cup of Hot Chocolate.

"Cold outside, This'll Help." Ali said as Zeus Drank it.

"So What'll you Do now? You Know There is a Huntsman Meeting Tonight." Ali asked. Zeus shook his Head.

"Well, I'm going to go back to that Museum and Try to get that Disc, Tome, and Jacket." Zeus said.

"Zeus, Be Careful. That Museum is where The CPU keeps most of her Sisters' Belongings. It means the world to her." Ali said.

"I know, but I'm still gonna try. Besides, I got the key card, Might as well try and get the stuff it goes too." Zeus said. Ali sighed.

"Fine... But make sure to bring you're Weapons. It could get dangerous and I don't want you defenseless." Ali crossed her arms.

"Yes, MOOOOM." Zeus said Sarcastically. Ali sighed a louder sigh,

*Meanwhile...*

?: Ughhh... Where Am I...? Am I dead? I'm pretty that I was... OH! That's Right! I was Told to keep a Eye on HIM! I'll Make sure to Keep a Close eye on Him! If I don't, I'll be a Bad Protagonist!

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Chapter: The Trapped Souls of the Past_**

 ** _Any Questions Comments Or Concerns? Feel Free to ask! FeedBack is Appreciated!_**

 ** _Til Next Time!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped Souls Of The Past

**_Chapter 2: The Trapped Souls of The Past_**

 ** _Planeptune Historic Museum_**

 ** _Time: 7:45 P.M._**

 ** _Year: 20XX_**

 ** _Winter_**

 ** _*Zeus POV*_**

After waiting a few hours for the Museum to Close, I go Back to rooftop near it. The Security in this place is really lax. Because they don't really take guarding these 'treasures' are worth it. But, Pay Is Pay right? Its an Easy Job, No one really tries to steal any of that junk.

I'm wearing the same clothes i have on, But i had two Katana Dual Wielding Blades, and Two Pistols.

"Alright... How am I getting inside...?" I muttered as i Looked around the building. There should be a window open, since one of the guards complain about it being hot. So If I'm correct, and he's in a bodyguard Duty as of Now, There SHOULD be a Window open.

"Ah, There is is. Stupid ass guard..." I said as i spotted the Window open. There should be only one guard on night shift today, so if its just on guy, i should be alright. I got up from coutching and prepared to walk over to it, until...

"Hey, Buck'o!" a Girls' Voice sreamed in my eare. i nearly jump off the rooftop as i was startled. when i look back behind me, i see a girl with hair similar as mine with a White and Purple Planeptune jacket. she Had D-Clips in her hair as she had blue and white striped knee socks.

"Who are you kid!? Get lost, I'm busy." I said as i started walking away.

'Hey! You'd just leave a innocent young girl like me to fend for herself here!?" She yelled.

"Go Home Kid. I Need to go." I said as I walk further across the rooftops.

"I'll Have you know I'm not just some kid! I am A Full Fledged Big Sister!" She yelled. I stop, Roll My eyes, and turn back.

"Kid, Why are you talking to me? I'm pretty Busy." I said. She just pouted.

"I am Not A Kid! I'm a Big sister!" She yelled. at this point, I start to get irritated.

"Who are you? Why are you even talking to me?" I asked. She Stopped pouting.

"I, Am The CPU of Planeptune Purple Heart, Neptune!" She yelled.

...

...

...

Of all the Lies I could hear. That is the stupidest.

"Do you think I'm an Idiot? Purple Heart has been dead for nearly 35 Years. There is no way she is alive." I said. What I'm saying is fact. The current CPU, That rules Not just this nation but the world, Killed the 7 CPU's to stop the Deity of Sin. So, this kid saying she's The CPU of Planeptune, Purple Heart, is Not funny.

"WHAT!? You Don't believe me!?" The so called Neptune yelled.

"Who'd believe a story like yours to begin with?" I said as I began to walk to the Window.

"JEEEZZ! How Did I get stuck with a Mean Guy like you!?' She yelled.

Get stuck with me? What does she mean?

"I'm sorry, what did you mean 'Stuck With Me?' Because ive never even met you before." I said. This is probably a random Girl trying to impress me. Ive been in this situation before, Where a girl who saw me tried her best to impress me. I'm popular amongst some people, Besides the drunks, but most people don't enjoy me. Dunno why, they just send me glares when talking to someone.

"Well, I'm a CPU, and am Apart of you. So, In short, I am You, you are me!" she yelled. Does she really expect me to believe her? does she take me for an idiot?

"I don't believe you. You could just probably be lying to me to get my attention. thats what most girls do." I said. She just gets wide eyes.

"What!? My reincarnation is Popular with Ladies!? I don't blame you, since youre me and all, you have to be popular with the girl's." She said.

"reincarnation? What are you talking about!?" I'm starting to get a Bit angry with kid.

"Huh? You don't know yet? Well, I'll explain it properly while we go get what you're trying to get." she said with smile. Before I could ask what she meant, she disappears in front of me, shocking me. Where the hell did she go? How did she do that!?

"Well, she's gone, better go while I can..." I mutter. before something unexpected happened, mentally.

 _ **"Ohhhh! You're going to steal from that place!? My Incarnate is a Thief!?"**_ The same girls voice yelled in my head.

I don't know how to react in this situation. I mean, we just started a new chapter, and now I'm hearing voices in my head, claiming to be a CPU.

"Are you in my head?!" I thought as She responded.

 ** _"Yep Yep! Don't mind me, I'm gonna be here for a few chapters, or most_** preferably the whole **_story."_** She Said. She breaks the fourth wall too? I like this kid.

"Whatever. At least this Proves you're story on your part." I thought as i started to run across the rooftops.

 ** _"What are you trying to steal? Something Good?"_** Neptune asked.

"Something That'll be helpful to me, That purple Disc is the mascot disguised as a Replica since people started to seek it out. I'm trying to take it before anyone else." I thought.

 ** _"The Mascot? I don't know why'd Nep Jr. would do something like that, but at least everything seems peaceful."_** Neptune said. I jump to reach the window and successfully grab the edge.

"You talk alot." I said Mentally

 ** _"Just Think of me as you're spirt animal, Guiding you through your adventure."_** Neptune said. I Laugh a little and jump down. I land on the floor where I stole the key card.

 ** _"Whoa! There's So Much Of My stuff here!"_** Neptune yelled. She is starting to give me a headache.

"Can you be quiet until I actually need your Help?" I asked Mentally. Neptune gave a Suns as if deciding.

 ** _"Hmm... Fine. But, I'll Keep looking through what you see. I wanna know what the Reincarnation of Me is Like!"_** Neptune said.

"Alright... I got it..." I mutter as I unlock the display Cabinet. I pick up the Mascot Disc and hid it up in the air. I put it in my pocket and Take the Tome and Jacket. Then, Neptune takes a physical Form looking over my shoulder.

"Hmm...? That's My Jacket! And Histy's Little Tome!" She yelled. I turn back with a confused expression.

"Histy...? I don't know who that is..." I said.

"Well, Well, A Thieving Rat In My Museum...?" A Evil Voice said.

When I look to my right, I see a Girl wearing a familiar Black Sailor Outfit with a Blue Ribbon. He eyes wee Dark and Pink, and her hair was silver. She also had purple like cracks on her cheeks. But not that many. Purple surrounded those cracks. I see two men following her along with IF, the girl who I met earlier today. When I Try to run through the other door, Two Security's Guards were by that as well, getting closer.

"...Crap..." I mutter. I know who exactly this is.

The Goddess of Gamindustri; Nepgear!

"You've a lot of nerve to come into my museum and steal my belongings." Nepgear growled. I back away slowly, the aura she is emits is bad. Really bad.

 ** _"Whoa!? This Is Nep Jr.?! My Kid Sister?! But she wasn't so dark and Emo before! So was so Kind and cute! Now she's Just Like Evil!"_** Neptune yelled in shock. They didn't seem to Notice Neptune Yelling. Must not be able to see them, Making me the only one able to. Ok, I guess that's a Good sign?

"Who are You? Does a thieving Rat Like You even have a Name?" Nepgear Said as she grinned a sadistic smirk. A Chill goes down my spine. So this is what the CPU that rules the world is like...?

"..." I remain Quiet. She seems to smirk wider now and she is now Hand Length away from my face.

"So You Remain Quiet Hooded Boy? I wonder how long you can remain that way, While I Rip those item from your Corpse..." Nepgear said.

"...Sorry. But these belong to me now. But We'll meet again." A Smirk crossed my face. She regains a Normal face. Then, She Prepares to slap me, Until IF Stepped in and Stopped her by catching her hand.

"Gear! He's Just a Kid! What are you thinking?!" IF yelled. Nepgear looked at her with Furious eyes and I Decided to bolt.

"Stop Him!" Nepgear yelled. The Two Guys get in front of me, But I quickly Crawl Underneath a Table Display and I Ran through the doors and up the stairs.

 ** _*Conner Chase Theme* (Assassins Creed 3 Soundtrack)_**

I bolt Up The stairs. I can hear their Stomping up the stairs as they try to gang up on me. I jump up through a Window above a door and run through the main hallway. They Bust Down the Door quick but I'm faster, so I'm farther away. I Crash Through a Window and Run On the rooftops.

"That's It! Shoot him down!" One of the guys yells. Suddenly, More soldiers start to show up from buildings and Shoot at me.

"Come on now they're shooting at me?!" I yelled to myself as I continued running away. I Jump atop taller Buildings hoping to escape the Guards. But they're not Ghards for Nothing. They're Nearly On to me. Up ahead, I see a deadend, as the bottom was a Street, But Lucky for me, There was a Garbage Shootfully open. I look back and see their several feet away from me now. All or Nothing I Guess! I jump down into Garbage Dumpster, Quickly Recover, and Run through the streets. The Guards from earlier start to shoot down at me and I quickly go down an alleyway, Leading to another street. Some of the guards are now On the ground as they Pursue me yet again. These guys don't give up! I Realize that I still have the Jacket and Tome In my hands. I put the time in my hoodie and continue carrying the jacket. I take out a gun and shoot behind me. I hear two screams so I think I got them. I then proceed to jump back onto the rooftops, where others have begun to do the same.

"Go Right. There are three waiting to ambush you on you're left." Neptune said. Looks like she can be useful after all. I start to turn right, Where thanks to Neptune's Info, Managed to avoid Being captured by three Guards. They start shooting at me from behind. Great! Now I have Five or more on my tail now! I gotta lose these guys soon, or else I'll be Captured or Worse. Then, Up ahead, I see my escape route. The Sewer that leads to the slums! It's an old one that connects to the bridge, but was never finished due to the Failed Project! I rush towards it. But Before I do, These guys could follow me, I have to Lose them! I stop running and turn around. I take out a Handmade smoke bomb ad drop it, Exploding a Large Smokescreen. They start shooting in general directions. I take this opportunity to Break for the answer opening. I run as fast as I can and Slide down the Hole. When the screen fades, They start yelling.

"Find him! He couldn't have gotten far!" A Man yelled as The Guards Moved out.

 ** _*Conner Chase Theme ends*_**

That was Close. That was probably the Biggest Bust I've been in. Alibis gonna have my neck and Conleth is gonna kill me. Better say it wen smoothly. I crotch back into the holes and make my way back to the Bar, Hopefully I'll make it back in time for The Huntsman Meeting.

 ** _"So That's what Nep Jr's Turned out to be like... Huh...?"_** Neptune said. I don't know what to say to her. Nepgear has been a dictator for as long as I can remember, She Been like that for so long, It's almost sad.

"If she's You're sister, Then I'll help as best as I Can. That why I learned from Conleth... So I could stop This Chaos in this world..." I Muttered. Neptune was able to hear it clearly.

 ** _"Ah? You mean the Old Guy that sleeps a lot?"_** Neptune said.

"You Know Conleth?" I asked.

 ** _"Well, We've been inside you're Head this whole time, So yeah."_** Neptune said.

...

...

...

Wait... WE?

"Uhh... Neptune... Who's WE?" I asked.

 ** _"The Six Other CPUs that Were Reincarnated as you."_** She Said.

...

...

...

I don't Think I can Believe her anymore...

"Haaah... Prove it." I said.

 ** _"Huh?"_**

"Prove it. If I'm the so Called 'Reincarnation' of the 7 Legendary CPUs, Then Prove it." I said. The Fact that she can speak through my head is a little proof, but something like that can be telepathically. Magic can do that in this world, so if she has another other way to prove it...

"Transform. If you're Really a CPU, You should be able to do that." I said.

 ** _"Uhh... I can't... I'm in you're Head..."_**

"Hah. Well, Whatever. If you're Gonna Stay In my head, You're gonna start helping me now." I said.

 ** _"With What?"_**

"Liberate Gamindustri... From Nepgear..." I said.

 ** _"You don't even need to tell me. I was planning to save my little kid sister from the start! Even if you were against it, I'd take control and Do it myself."_**

I have to be careful not to let my guard down. She can steal my body now at any time she wants if I'm too relaxed.

"Whatever. But, Mission Accomplished. I've got the Disc And Tome." I said. Then, I realize that we'd reached the end of the sewer and I'm now above the bar. Not directly under it, But I'm Home.

 ** _"That Tiny Book Reminds me of Histy... Maybe It IS Her...?!"_**

"...That's why I stole this too. The Oracle went missing 4 years ago, and It's pretty strange for someone to just, Disappear out of the blue. So when I found this, I went on assumption..." I said. Yeah, The Oracle went missing 4 years ago, No one has seen her ever since. The Book in the museum is a replica, or so they say. But it looks and feels to real to be a replica. If this IS the oracle of Planeptune, Then Maybe I can...

"We'll open it later. Right now, let's get back to the Bar. I don't wanna be out here when The Pack shows up." I said as I Jumped down into the snow.

 ** _"The Pack? What's that?"_**

"Snow Wolves Basically. But they're Strong and they travel in packs at night. They only show up in the slums in winter, and it's nearly Impossible to Survive a night with them." I said.

Yeah, A New Twist. The Pack are Dangerous. Although I've never seen them before, I Seen what they did to some of the people in the bar. Scars, Bite marks, missing Limbs... Even the Most Skilled huntsmen Have a Hard time trying to fight them. Conleth was the only one ever to actually survive a Night. But that was only once, and he said that's he'd probably never do it again. He said "The look in their eyes when they surrounded me... It was like they were testing me for something..." That's what he said. But he'd never go back out there to find out.

I walked up the porch of the bar and walked in. Everyone was quiet and Looking at Conleth. Crap, Must've Started Already.

"You're Late Boy. Where were you?" Conleth asked. I smirked and walked over to him. I took out the tome and Disc and set in on the table in front of Conleth.

"Claiming a Prize." I said. He stared at it, as well as the other men in the room.

"Where did you get this...?" Conleth askedd

"The Historic Museum. I managed to get it without getting killed." I said.

"...Good Work Boy, We can talk after, But go sit down, and take these with you." He said as he handed the Items back to me. I went over to the Bar and sat next to Ali behind the counter.

"Now, As I was Saying. The Time to act is upon us. It about 3 weeks, We must make our move. We strike at the Heart of Planeptune and Take Back the city." Conleth Said.

"But How?! We Can't Compete with The CPU!" A Man Yelled.

"We have to get the weapon away from her. That Cursed Blade is the cause of all this...!" Conleth growled.

Then, That's when it started.

 ** _"Zeus...!"_** A Unfamiliar Voice yelled. I heard it Mentally, so no one else heard it.

 _"Who is this? Where are you talking from...?!"_ I yelled Mentally. Ali Noticed Something was wrong with me and whispered in my ear.

"Something wrong...?" Ali whispered in my ear.

"I-It's Nothing..." I responded back.

 ** _"Zeus...! My... T...!"_** The Voice Yelled again in my head. First Neptune now this!

 _"Neptune, Do you know who this is?"_ I asked mentally.

 ** _"Yep! That's Histy's Voice!"_** She Said. I widened my eyes in surprise. The Oracle is alive... As I Thought!

 ** _"re...Leas... My... Sea...l...!"_** The Voice of Histoire tried to say. I didn't hear correctly, But if there is any place she could be... It's...!

I grab the tome. Ali seemed Confused about what I was doing.

"How do we get the sword away from her?!" A Drunken Man yelled.

"We need a Miracle to help us! A CPU is capable of doing such a task as taking down the CPU!" Another man yelled.

"A Miracle, Isn't just gonna come in and say, 'There is a Person and Weapon that will lead us to victory!' " Conleth yelled.

Then, I Opened The Tome with all my might. It released a Blinding Ray of Pure White light as it enveloped the room. Everyone Turned to Face The Counter as they saw the last thing that they thought to see...

The Oracle of Planeptune that disappeared 4 Years ago, Hovering above Zeus's hands.

Everyone was Shocked. The Faces they wore were shocked of the most. Conleth was just eyed Widened.

"I Thank you for Freeing me. We Have a Hope, All of You. And he's Right here." Histoire limited to me.

The Bar went Dead Silent. Mugs shattered as they were heard hit the ground. Everyone stared at Zeus and Histoire. Until the room Was filled with one word.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Everyone yelled. And That was just the Beginning of what happened that night.

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Chapter: The Pack of the mountain. (Blue Heart)_**

 ** _Any Questions, Comments, Or Concerns? Feel Free to Ask! Feedback is also appreciated!_**

 ** _Till Next Time!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Pack of the Mountain

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides OC's and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by it's respectful owners. All OST(Songs) are also used by their respectful owners.**_

 _ **(Find any Grammar or spelling mistakes, i apologize. I type on a iPhone and its just... Yeah)**_

 _ **Chapter 4: The Pack Of The Mountain**_

 _ **(Blue Heart)**_

 _ ***Third POV***_

Everyone Stood in shock. First, Zeus Comes Back with a Mascot Disc, Tome, and Neptune's Jacket from back in the day. Then, The Oracle, Someone who went missing four years ago, appears, and finally, She Claims that Zeus is the Hope they have.

"E-Excuse Me...? I hate to Be a Downer about this Ma'am, But how is that kid our Hope?!" A Man Yelled. Histoire faced him.

"There is more to him than ANY of you think. If you doubt me, go walk into your deaths and achieve nothing." Histoire said. This shocked the man. Conleth stepped forward.

"What do you mean by Zeus being our Hope? What is there that I don't know about...?" He asked. Conleth Raised and Trained Zeus as His Disciple, Brethren, And Son. If there was something he didn't know, than he would've realized it by now.

"He Is, Without a Doubt, our hope. Because he is special." Histoire began.

"A Long Time ago, Around 15 years ago, There were Four Mysterious Beings that Reside in a Unknown place. They Are Guardians of this world. They sensed that Nepgear, May Be brought into corruption and Feared the End of the World. So, In order to stop her, They Created a CPU, Made of mere Fragments of the other CPUs Souls. He is destined to Stop Nepgear, And Take the title as True God. The Ruler of Gamindustri until another CPU was Created. And That CPU is Zeus." Histoire explained.

This made several people drop their mugs, Mouths wide open with shock. Pure shock. In fact, Some thought they were going crazy or dreaming.

"What...? Are you saying...? Zeus, The One I raised as a Huntsman, is A CPU? A God?" Conleth asked.

"Yes. That is Correct. He should have experienced signs of His Powers Return. For Instance, Communication with the Past CPUs." Histoire said. Zeus was beyond shocked.

How did she know this? Why is she explaining details of his birth, something never explained to him before? Why did she know all this?!

"Wait! Just Hold On!" A Drunken Man Yelled.

"Yes?" Histoire asked.

"If Zeus is Really A CPU, Then he should be able to transform!" He yelled.

"Yeah! Have him transform!" Another yelled.

Then, The entire room besides Conleth, Histoire, Zeus, and Ali started to argue, turning the while room into a War zone. But before Histoire could raise her voice, Conleth stepped in.

"SHUTUP!" Conleth yelled In a Dark and Threatening voice as he stood up. Everyone sat back down in a instant and turned attention to Conleth.

"If The Lost Oracle is telling the truth, Then we have a Chance. We can win the upcoming battle! The Winter War is Upon Us, I'll take any leads we have to Victory!" Conleth yelled with authority.

Conleth Turned to Histoire, Dead Serious.

"If you are telling us the truth, and not trying to betray us, show me, Show us, do that we may believe you." Conleth said. If Zeus if able to transform, Then The tides will be in their favor. They have a chance.

"Very well. He cannot do it on command, because it is still locked. So I will force it to process and Install." Histoire said as she faced Zeus.

"Wait... You're seriously telling me the truth? You're not pulling my leg right?" Zeus asked with disbelief.

"See for yourself." She said as she placed her Hands on Zeus's Chest and It Began to glow blue. The Room is Enveloped in that Blue Light.

When The Light died down, everyone groaned.

"What Happened...?!" A man yelled. The lights were off. But, Something gave off A Powerful Blue Light.

When Everyone looked at Zeus. He was Completely different.

He had Blue Hair that Touched his shoulders and Dark Blue CPU eyes. He was Taller, Much taller. His Outfit consisted of A Long sleeve Back Top, his chest glowed Blue in the center. Black Pants, Boots, and Blue CPU wings that resembled Neptune's. He stood There, A Blue Aura Envelopes him. In his hands, He Had Two Dual wielding Swords Similar to Noire's HDD weapon, But the Right handed one was Black and Purple Bladed, and The Other was White And Green Bladed. Near The Handle of The Blade, There was a Planeptune Symbol. The Black One Glowed purple while the other Glowed Green.

"By The Legends..." A Man Muttered.

"Is... That Really Zeus...?" Another asked.

"..." Zeus Remained Quiet as he stared at his Weapons.

"It it, Indeed, Zeus. As you can see, he is a CPU. The True CPU. The One of the legends. About 6 years ago, I had a dream about Zeus and his creation. It was foretold that Zeus would Defeat a evil darkness that will purge the land and create true peace in this world." Histoire explained.

"..." Zeus Remained Quiet.

"If this is true, Then we truly do have a chance. The Day of Revolution is Coming!" Conleth yelled. Everyone cheered.

"But wait! We still have a problem! Even if Zeus is a CPU-!" Histoire yelled, But someone stood up and yelled.

"But there is still the threat of Gehaburn! We cannot Risk Zeus Getting stabbed by that Vile weapon... There is no way to match it." A Man with a white beard said. Everyone remained quiet. Until, Conleth Took out a Map...

"That, My Dear companion, Is not exactly true..." He said as he Spread out the map.

"What is that?" A Man asked.

"In Legends, There speaks of a Forge deep in the mountains of lowee that is capable of Creating Weapons for CPUs. A Ghost Smith, Known as Mountain Man, Lived up there for a Thousand Years. He lives in peace up there, Only having a Select few go down during the winter." He explained.

"A Select Few?" Another man asked.

"It's said that The Pack Is Related to this. The Pack shall Lead whoever worthy to the forge of Mountain man, and those worthy shall Wield his Swords." He said.

"I've heard of this Legend. A Great Smith was said to be the greatest in history. People used to say he was the best, Past, Present, and Future. But if he is still alive..." Histoire said.

"The Fact that The Pack started to come Down here for the past 15 years proves mountain man Lives. They wouldn't come down unless he drawn breath." Conleth said.

"..." Zeus Kept Quiet.

"But, what Kind of materials can Be used to make a sword that can destroy Gehaburn? It's just..." A Old Man said.

"That, Is why I Had made preparations for the past 4 years." Histoire said with a smirk.

"What?!" The same old man yelled.

"For the past 4 years in my imprisonment, I telepathically asked a select few to collect shares and create share crystals. Those Crystals shall be our materials. And if we have Zeus wield it-" before Histoire could finish, Zeus Spoke.

"Not Zeus... I am Blue Heart in this Form..." Zeus finally spoke. His voice sounded more mature.

"Zeus..." Ali muttered.

"I know what I have to do. However, I will not kill Nepgear, I'll kill the sword that binds her down in darkness. I will be the light she needs to wake up. Because I made a promise to save her, and that is exactly what I plan to do." Blue Heart said. Some people tried to yell out in rage, because Zeus said he was going to not kill Nepgear, but couldn't. They knew Zeus was a good person. He wouldn't change his mind, even if he was begged too.

"I see. Zeus, Have you been able to speak with the CPUs yet?" Histoire asked.

"Only Neptune, I Don't know how to talk to the others." Blue Heart said.

"It's okay. You'll eventually interact with them. But now, we must figure out our next move." Histoire said.

"We send Zeus out with the Pack. Tomorrow. Legend says that if you survive and tame the Pack Leader, he'll lead you to the mountain." Conleth said. Everyone friend to him shocked.

"Conleth, Sending Zeus out there? That's a-!" Before the man could finish, Conleth stops him.

"We cannot wait any longer! Preparations must be made now while The CPU has her guard down. The Day the world will end is coming, and we must prepare for it!" He yelled. Everyone stayed quiet, deciding.

After a moment, They Agreed.

"Alright, Zeus, We need to talk. Everyone else, Focus on the preparations, and Hone your skills to the best of your abilities tomorrow, MEETING DISMISSED!" Conleth yelled. And Like That, everyone cheered and Raised New Mugs.

Zeus Reverted back and went to Conleth.

"Why did you go there...? You know that it was dangerous, yet you..." Conleth began.

"Conleth, Don't worry about me. I'm fine aren't I? What we should be talking about is how in going to tame The Pack Leader. How am I supposed to take on their Alpha?!" Zeus asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Conleth said as he sat down.

"What does The Pack Alpha even look like? You've been out there before, so you should know!" Zeus asked.

"He's The Biggest One in the Pack, Can't Miss it. He has Black Fur and Glows a Blue aura around some of his fur. Black Claws, Blue mouth, can't miss it really." Conleth said.

"That Makes me Feel a Bit uneasy..." Zeus said.

"Don't worry about it. I'd go to bed if I were you after you eat something. Tomorrow night, you go outside with the pack. Tame the Alpha and you've won. If the legend is true, then the Alpha will take you to the mountain." He said. He drank a bit of his drink.

"Will I even be able to tame it? Even you said you'd never do it again." Zeus said.

"That's because I had to run around the Slums all night. The Pack was Everywhere that night." He said.

"Alright, After Food, I'll go to sleep." Zeus said as he walked towards the bar to eat.

When he sat down, Histoire floated down next to him. Ali set down some Chicken down and Zeus started eating.

"The Share Crystal You mentioned, when are we gonna get it?" Zeus asked.

"If she makes it, Tomorrow. You'll be taking it with you when you go out tomorrow night." Histoire said.

"I can't believe I'm going through this... I'm suddenly told I'm a CPU and I'm supposed to save the world." Zeus complained.

"It is nothing to worry about. You will be fine as long as you stay true to yourself." Histoire said.

"...Alright. But I do wish I knew how too talk to the other CPUs." Zeus said.

 ** _"Huh?! Is Little Ol' Me not enough for you?!"_** Neptune complained in Zeus's Head.

"Shut up Neptune." Zeus thought.

"In time, You'll learn how too. I'm sure of it." Histoire said.

"Thanks... Histoire." Zeus said.

Zeus then continued to eat. Though, that meal may be his last.

 _ ***Later That Night...***_

Zeus laid in his room bed next to a window that showed the Snow falling. Neptune Takes a Physical form and sits on the edge of Zeus's Bed.

"You really Nice, you know?" Neptune said.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked.

"I mean, after everything Nep Jr. Had done to Gamindustri, You said you'd save her. Even if she was a monster that rules The World, you didn't lie at all when you said that. So You're Nice." Neptune said.

"...Well, I just don't wanna see anyone like that. I don't know the full story of that sword and Nepgear, but I'm sure she is being consumed by Darkness. Hatred. I can't let that happen. If there is even the slightest chance I can pull Nepgear out of that Darkness, No matter how small, I'll take it. I won't let her fall completely." Zeus said as he stared outside.

Neptune smiled. Then, She did something that caught Zeus off guard.

She Got On top of him.

"W-What are you...?!" Zeus tried to yell but was silenced by Neptune's Finger.

"Be Quiet. This is Repayment for Making me Feel better. Service, Ser-Vi-Ce!" Neptune said.

Zeus's Heart Rate Started going a bit faster. What should he do? What was Neptune planning?

"Anyway, This'll probably Happen once, so don't expect it again." Neptune said with a slight blush.

She bent down and kissed Zeus on the Cheek.

"D-Don't expect that again... I'm going to lend you my strength from now on. So you better help me save Nep Jr." Neptune said. Zeus just laid there dumbfounded by what she just did.

"Y-Yeah..." Zeus said. "Ah! That reminds me to ask, If I'm able to transform and I'm now A CPU, can you transform?" Zeus asked.

"Huh? I didn't try, let's test it!" She yelled with cheer as she jumped in the air. A Purple light enveloped her as she Changed.

She Transformed into Purple Heart.

"And This, Proves your question correct." She said in a calm voice.

"I see. Well, I need to go to bed, I need every last drop of strength I can get in order do tomorrow." Zeus said as he turned.

"You said the Pack Is a Group of wolves that come down to the slums during winter correct? What is so different about them than other wolf monsters?" She asked as she sat down on the side of Zeus's Bed.

"From the legends, They're a Legendary Pack of Winter Wolves that are considered Lords of Snow. They started showing up around 15 years ago, and That pretty much proved the Legend to be true. They're known to be a lot stronger than High Level Fenrir. And That's just one of them. No one knows what the alpha is like, people just know he's in charge." Zeus said.

"Wait. You showed up around 15 years ago with Conleth if I remember correctly. Does The Coming of The Pack have something to do with you?" She asked.

"Dunno. We can't draw conclusions yet. We'll just have to find the Alpha, Tame him, and Go find Mountain Man to make us that sword." Zeus said. He put the candle out and The Room was only lit by the Moonlight.

"You Must've Lived through a tough life..." Neptune muttered.

"Trust me, If I Was raised, Trained, and Taught how to do anything else that isn't Conleth, than I wouldn't be as great as I am. I'd Rather Learn how to be Free than live in a Cage. Trapped and Stripped of my Freedom. I Always felt suppressed by the walls of the slums, so after I save Nepgear, I'm going to travel the world. Maybe Different worlds..." Zeus said.

"I see... You have no regrets about being raised as A Huntsman? Being raised by those people?" Neptune asked.

"Absolutely Not. But since I've never really Had any friend's my own age before, you're pretty much the only one I've actually been able to talk too freely." Zeus said.

"Are you calling me a Kid?" Neptune asked.

"Sorta. I've never Had anyone to talk too about what I want to do. So it's a first for me." Zeus said.

"I see. You had No Friends your age...?" Neptune asked, a Little depressed.

"Yeah... Since I've lived my life growing up in the slums, I've never been able to make friends my age. They're just all afraid of me..." Zeus said.

"That must've been hard..." She said with sadness.

"Eh... I already have everyone here in the Bar. So It's not so lonely. But... If I was able to ask for one thing..." Zeus said.

"Hm?" Neptune seemed confused.

"I... Always wanted to know what having a Little sister... Or someone younger than me too care for is like..." Zeus said. Neptune eyes widened a bit with surprise.

"That is a Rather strange wish... Well, I have a sister that needs me. But, I'm sure you'll be able to be granted a sister one day..." Neptune said.

"Yeah... Thanks Neptune..." Zeus muttered as he lost Consciousness.

"Goodnight..." Neptune said as she disappeared from her physical form.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _ ***In Zeus Dream...***_

...

...

Zeus Stood In the center of a Field of Flowers. It was just a Never ending landscape of Flowers of different colors.

"Where... Am I...?" Zeus said as he looked around.

"You are in your Inner Plane." A Girls' Voice said.

When Zeus Turned around, He was Greeted By a Girl with Black hair tied in twin tails.

"Who... Are you...?" Zeus asked. "Where is Neptune...?" Zeus asked again.

"She isn't here at the moment. I wanted to know what you were like in person. So you were brought here, In your Inner World." She said.

"Who are you? Is this just a dream? Or are you...?" Zeus asked with suspicion.

"Well, It's not like I expected you to know me on the spot. Let me introduce myself. I am Noire. The CPU of the Land Of Lastation." Noire said.

"You're also a CPU?! Then... If you're able to talk to me...!" Zeus nearly yelled.

"No need to yell. And yes, The others are able to talk to you as well." Noire said as she pointed behind Zeus. He turned around to be greeted by The Other CPU's.

A Mature Looking Girl with Blonde hair sat atop of a large rock and smiled at Zeus.

A Girl with Light Brown Hair was Sitting against the Rock Reading a Book. While a Girl wearing Pink and Light Blue were Playing in the fields.

And A Girl that looked like Noire, Except a Different outfit and Hair style, Stood near Zeus and she just stared at him with testing eyes.

"These are all the others. They have been here within you the whole time, waiting for the day to come to interact with you." Noire said as she walked past Zeus.

To Zeus, This was Incredible. He never would've thought that meeting the CPUs that looked and protected Gamindustri would all be here, in his Mind no less!

"So, This is the guy that we reincarnated as?" The Girl that looked like Noire said.

"Yes. You all already know his Name do you not?" Noire asked.

"Yes, we are well aware. It is finally nice to meet you, Zeus. After 15 long years of waiting." The Mature looking girl shot a Smile at Zeus.

"You're all... The CPU's of the Past...?" Zeus asked.

"Yes. We are. We are the CPU's that have been reincarnated as You. You are all of us, and we are you." The Girl with light brown hair reading a book said.

"So This dummy is the guy that's gonna save the world? He doesn't look like much." The Pink clothed girl said as she approached Zeus. She stared at him suspiciously for a minute as he just stood there, uncomfortable.

"R-Ram...! Don't be mean to Mr Zeus...!" The Light Blue girl yelled Nervously at the Girl known as Ram.

"Meh! I guess he's fine. But I'm watching you!" She pointed a accusing finger at Zeus.

"O-Ok... Uh anyway, After This, Will I be able to talk to you all freely?"

"No. You Have to go To That Mountain in order to obtain THAT Ability. But, there is just enough power left to get one more person speak to you freely at the moment, Besides Neptune." Noire said.

"So, Who am I able to Talk to freely?" Zeus asked.

"As of now, Vert or Myself May be able to, But you will need Vert do The Upcoming battle." Noire said.

"Upcoming Battle...? You Mean the Pack?" Zeus Asked.

"Yes, You will need my Traits and Skill for that Fight." Vert said as she Jumped down and Walked in front of Zeus.

"We don't have much time, You're about to wake up." Vert said as she closed in on Zeus's Face.

"Will Be able to See you all again?" Zeus asked.

"At The Mountain." The Girl Reading a Book Said.

"...Then I'll Have to Hurry. I'll see you all again in no time, I Promise." Zeus said.

Then, Vert Kissed His Forehead, Which Surprised Zeus for a Moment before his Body Started to glow and Fade away.

"...I'm Glad to hear That... However..." Noire muttered.

"You'll Find it Hard to get all of us to accept your request of helping you." They all said In unison.

 **-To Be Continue** d

- _ **Next Time: Wolf King Hunt**_

 _ **Any Questions Comments or Concerns? Feel Free to Ask! Comments are Also Appreciated!**_

 _ **AN: There is Information on Blaze from TimeDimension Neptunia if you'd like to know more.**_

 _ **Stay Thirsty My Friends...**_


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf King Hunt

**_Disclaimer: I own Nothing Besides OC's and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful owners. All OST(Songs) are also owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 5: Wolf King Hunt_**

 ** _*Zeus POV*_**

I Woke up. I was still in my bed, Facing the window where it was snowing. The only difference is that I had no blanket because it was on the ground. I move a lot in my sleep. Happens to everyone. I get Up slowly and Get dressed. I'm supposed to go out into the pack tonight. So I can't Get lazy today. Maybe I'll go out into town...

...

...

...

On second thought, I'm probably at the Top of the Black List for what I did, So I think I'll pass on going into town. I head downstairs and See everyone eating. Not much of a drunk party, more like a Nice little Banquet, Morning crap.

But it'll get REAL crazy once morning ends and everyone is back here for lunch. Everyone hones their skills by going outside and Using the Slums as a training ground.

It's no Surprise really, a coup d'état is being planned to overthrow the CPU. As far as I know, Our Numbers are just 45. And not 45 of the Absolute Best, but skilled. I'm sure Conleth has spies within the Basilicom and such. I'm sure we have more allies.

I sit at the counter and I'm greeted by a plate of Eggs and Bacon. When I look up, Ali cooked it up. Fresh too.

"Already awake?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, I was hungry." I said as I begin to eat. She set a Glass of Orange juice by my plate and I drank it, Due to not being able to Swallow.

"You eat too fast..." Ali said.

"Shut up. Anyway, where's Conleth?" I asked. If I know the one place he'll be, It's in the corner waiting for an opportunity for guys that are playing a card game called WAR and saying, 'You Guys Playing War...? I've been to war...' He legitimately does that, or he's out Training and Planning for the Fight.

"He's not here. He said something about Meeting with his spies within the Basilicom and gaining a Proper way in." Ali said. Huh, I'd Figure he'd just say in the bar and drink.

Well, I'm sure he has his reasons. I continue eating, Until I remember About last night.

"Oh Yeah, Are you two awake?" I thought.

 _ **"Yep! We woke up when you did!"**_ Neptune yelled with glee.

 _ **"Yes, I have already awoken. But, Why must you Hang out in such a place? There Must be better places you can enjoy a meal."**_ Vert complained slightly.

"Well, If I wasn't broke and At the top of the black list, I Might've went for Donuts, But~..." I thought.

 _ **"Whatever! Hey Vert! Wanna play Some Video Games?!"**_ Neptune yelled.

Huh?

 ** _"Very Well, I must entertain myself somehow."_ ** Vert said.

"When Did You...?! ...I almost fell for that..." I thought. Then, I hear the sounds of A Game Console starting Up in my head.

 _ **"Fell for what?"**_ Neptune asked. I groan in irritation.

"Ah, By the way, some of the boys managed to get some donuts for Breakfast." Ali said. I froze.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded at pointed to the box. I dash at the Box and grab 4.

I'm Fat? Who cares, I'm Starving.

"Thanks...!" I yelled with food in my mouth. Ali just smiled.

"You're welcome." She went back to serving food and I continued to eat.

After Breakfast. I went over to Histoire, Who was Sitting in silence On the edge of the counter near the door.

"Good Morning." I said. She opened her eyes and suddenly felt relieved.

"Good Morning Zeus, How are you feeling?" Histoire asked.

"Fine, Why?" I asked. She sighed in relief.

"I was worried that you may not have spelt last night due to what I told you." She said. Seriously? That's why?

"Well, Firstly I'm Still me, Not some 'True God' Crap. Secondly, Destiny to rule the world? Thanks, But No Thanks. I have no intent of taking control of the world." I said. She Looked at me Shocked.

"Wh-?!" Before she could yell in Question, I stop her.

"There's no reason for ME to do that. I'm going to find a way to bring back the CPUs. So I don't need to rule." I said. I never was interested in Ruling the World, If I did, That be boring as Hell. Because I wouldn't have the same freedom I have in the slums. Plus, That sounds like way too much work.

"...I-I See... But, How do you plan to revive all of them...?" Histoire asked.

"Dunno. But I'm sure something will come up. Plot Convenience." I said. Histoire looked at me. Dumbfounded, But soon giggled.

"You start to remind me of Neptune..." Histoire said.

"Technology, I AM her." I said.

"True. I am Sure there are methods to recreating CPUs or Creating NEW CPUs, So I'm sure you'll find them. But I am not aware of them myself..." Histoire said.

"It's Fine. I'll find a way." I said.

The Rest of the Day went pretty Slow. People went and Left, Talking for Hours, and Basically, Time is just a Ass today.

But, finally...

9:45 Has come at its night out. It's Snowing pretty hard, Basically a storm. With Lights On in the paths of the slums.

Everyone in the Bar was Present. EVERYONE. Conleth was Sitting in a chair waiting. Everyone waiting in silence for me too come down and await for Histoire's Spy. When I come down, I take sit next to Conleth. Minutes pass, and The Door Was Knocked Hard Three Times. Before anyone could react, The Last Person I Think I'd see walked through the door, Holding onto a sachet.

 _IF._

"Is this the Correct Place?" She asked aloud. Histoire floated up to her.

"Yes, This is the place. Thank you for coming all this way, IF." Histoire said. IF smiled in relief.

"It's good to see you. So, where is Nep's Reincarnate?" IF asked. I stood up and approached her. She Paused a moment. Staring at me.

...

...

...

And, Without Hesitation, She slapped me Hard. Some Men in the room wanted to jump out and kill IF on the spot for that. I could tell.

"So, That's why you looked like Nep?!" IF yelled at me.

"It's good to see you to..." I laughed.

"And That Hoodie... You're the one that stole the mascot and Nep's Jacket?!" IF asked.

"Yep." I answer blankly, rewarded with another Sharp Slap to my face.

"I can't believe you actually did something so stupid! If I hadn't stopped Gear when I did and just sat back and watched, You'd be Dead!" She yelled.

"Thanks for the save?" I said. I received ANOTHER Sharp Slap as a Reward.

"What Did you also do that I don't know about?!" IF yelled. I held up the Card that I used to Open the container for the mascot and Jacket.

"I stole this from one of the guards." I said. Once again, I got another Sharp Slap to my face.

"I Can't Believe you!" IF yelled.

"I'm Sorry? but if I Hadn't stole all this, You wouldn't be here, Now would you?" I asked. She Blushed a bit, And, To Cover up her embarrassment, She slapped me again.

"Would you stop That?!" I yelled.

"Could You Two Please...?!" Histoire finally snapped.

 ** _"Whoa! Histy's In Pissty Mode!"_** Neptune yelled in my head.

 _"Shut, The Hell up, Neptune!"_ I thought.

"IF, Do you have the Share crystal?" Histoire asked. IF reached into the large sachet and Pulled out a Gem that gave off a Blinding Light.

"Holy...!" I yelled.

"Shit...!" Conleth yelled.

"This is faith from all Four nations. There are more people that want a Revolution than you think, And are more than willing to help us win." IF said. Some of the men started to talk, Speaking Positive comments.

"Now, Let's get to work. Zeus, You Know what you have to do right?" Conleth asked Joining the Conversation.

"Tame The Leader and Have him lead me to the mountain so I can get a weapon. Yeah, Simple." I said with sarcasm.

"Good. This'll be hard. Taming a Pack Wolf, Especially their Leader, is not a simple task." Conleth said.

"Jobs are NEVER an Easy task Here." I joked. A few people laughed.

IF handed me the Sachet with the Share Crystal and I attached it to my Side.

"Be Careful. I'd go with you, But..." IF said.

"It'll be fine. I'll Tame The Wolf and Get the Sword." I said.

I grab my guns from Ali, and stood in front of the door.

"Wish me luck." I said as everyone raised their Mugs.

"To ZEUS CONLEY!" A Man Shouted, and Everyone Cheered.

I walked out. Peoples Cheers From the inside.

 _ **~~~Úlfhéðnar Starts~~~**_

 _ **(A Youtuber named Dervhengrym)**_

And Like That, I ran. Ran into the Winter Night, hoping to find the Pack and Tame the leader. I jump atop numerous cars and Items to get to higher ground. When I reach the top of a Pile of Junk, I see the entire landscape of the slums, snowing and in winter night.

Jeez, Is It Cold?!

 ** _"Sooo... What are we looking for?"_** Neptune asked me.

"The Biggest Wolf in the slums." I said Blankly.

 ** _"Hmm... The Alpha of The Pack? We are up against a Tough opponent. We must act with caution."_** Very said mentally in my head.

"I know." I muttered. Then, That's when I heard it.

A Wolf Cry.

It wasn't a Normal Wolf cry. It sounded More Dark and Hollow. When I Look over to my right, I see two Wolves howling in the night. They Must've spotted me, Because they looked up at me, Growled, and Ran off.

 ** _"Follow Them!"_** Vert Yelled. Then, I Sprinted down to those wolves, Jumping off Numerous crap while doing so. I run down the path, following there footsteps when I reached the bottom to where they were. When I reach the end of the path, I see the Two wolves up on a Car, High Up. When I looked around, I see more Wolves, Glaring and Growling at me.

"I think I've found the Pack..." I muttered.

Then, Something Jumped from the shadows and Ripped My swords from me. And before I could react to look back, My Guns were stolen as well. Both thieves going to opposite directions.

"Shit..." I cursed. I'm screwed. Legitimately and Literally screwed. These guys are going to tear me apart. I can already Imagine what everyone's Reaction will be...

 ***Zeus's Mind***

Conleth: Well, Zeus is Dead. Looks like everyone Owes Conner 1000 credits.

*Everyone groans while Conner says 'Yeah! That's Right!'*

 ***Reality***

I'm Beginning to think I have issues.

More Wolves start to show up, Emerging from the shadows. Blue eyes glowing in the night.

"Shit... What's gonna happen now...?" I said. Then, One of the wolves Threw down a Sharp Metal Pole into the ground Below with its teeth. I walk towards it, and Pick it up.

"This'll work..." I muttered. I look up and saw some were descending.

"Show Time..." I Muttered as I got into a stance with the pole. When They got to the ground, They in growled Violently, Glaring at Me bearing there fangs.

"I haven't got all God Damn Night... COME ON! COME ON!" I yelled. One wolf try's to Attack me , But I smack him away with my pole. I repeat this process with the others before one Jumps on me and brings me to the ground. He Keeps trying to Bite at me Repeatedly as I Push it away, Kicking it back. I get in a stance again as they all get back up, Glaring and Growling at me.

"Which one is the Alpha...?" I mutter as I Defend against attacks. I drive a few off, When they Freeze. They Started to get Scared as they whined.

"What Wrong...?! This all you got...?! Yeah that's right...!" I yelled laughing. Then, I hear a Loud Thud Behind me. I didn't have to turn around to see, Because I saw a shadow, That showed it.

The Alpha.

I turned around and suddenly went pale.

This Guy is Huge!

He roared. A Dark and Hollow Roar that echoed through the Night. He jumped over me and Landed with a Loud Thud. Holy Crap! This guy is as big as a Bus!

He Then Turned to me, Glaring. His Blue Eyes glowing in the Night. Black fur that gave off a Blue aura slightly. Black Claws, Oh Yeah.

I'm Dead.

 ** _"Zeus! Gain More Area! We Can't Fight Here!"_** Vert yelled in my head.

I turn and Run through a Different Hole that led to a bigger area. The Alpha roared loudly and Started to give chase. I slid down the Hole and started to run through the Slums. With a Loud Crash, The Alpha was hot on my trail. His eyes filled with Rage that Were focused solely on me. I gotta get this guy to a bigger area. That way, And I know just The Place. I run towards a Slightly Bigger place that'll give me an advantage. It not a giant field, But it's better than nothing. I run straight into the Area. With a Crash, the Alpha rammed through anything in his way.

 ** _*Third POV*_**

The Alpha Slowly made its way to the middle, Searching for Zeus. Unknown to The Alpha, Zeus was atop of a Car upon a Pile of stuff. Before the Alpha could look back, Zeus jumped down onto his Back. The Alpha started to go berserk. Roaring and Running violently around the area.

 ** _"Zeus! Transform! Your Physical Strength will increase greatly if you do, and you can wrestle him to the ground!"_** Vert yelled.

"Let's Go!" Zeus Yelled. In a Flash of Blue light, Zeus Transformed into Blue Heart, But without his weapons.

"Come on big guy!" Zeus yelled as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha neck and Wrestled him to the ground. They fought for several minutes, Before the Alpha got up and started to shake him off. Zeus Lands on his feet a few feet away from the Alpha. Zeus and The Alpha stare each other down, Slowly circling the other. They Rush at each other. The Alpha tries to Bite him in half but Zeus Catches his mouth and Fights to keep the alpha at bay.

"Ggggrrrrrraaaaaahhhhhh!" Zeus Yelled as he started to spin and lift The Alpha off the ground. He threw The Alpha into a pile of cars and such, Resulting in the Alpha Hitting the ground and a Car landed on it. He Slowly got back up and Glared at Zeus.

"Come On big Guy...!" Zeus taunted. The Alpha roared. The loudest it has ever roared. Hell, All of Gamindustri could probably hear it. The Alpha stopped and Started to charge up a Ball of Blue energy from its mouth.

"Shit..." Zeus muttered as the alpha fired at Zeus. Zeus managed to dodge it in time, But only barely. When he looked back at the fired area, It was all Ice.

Frozen, solid Ice.

"Ok, Let's avoid getting hit by that..." Zeus said as the wolf glared at Zeus Once more. The Alpha Rushed Zeus at full speed and Zeus dodged, And Jumped on his back once more.

"Shut Up and Stay Down!" Zeus yelled as he Wrestled the Alpha to the ground once more. The Alpha fired More Ice Beams, Freezing any junk around the two solid. Zeus Can barley hang on much longer, because the Alpha's Violent resistance to get back up was Over 9000. But, Zeus was Enveloped in his Blue aura and Immediately regained his hold on The Alpha.

Minutes pass.

And The Alpha starts to settle down. It breaths heavily. Zeus Released his grip and kneeled down in front of the Alpha's Face.

"I'm in Charge now. I'm The Alpha now." Zeus said. The Alpha didn't respond. Nether growled nor Turned Violent again and just stared at Zeus.

"Take me to the peak of the Mountain." Zeus said. The Alpha got up slowly, on all Fours and Stood in front of Zeus. It Kneeled for him to climb onto its back. Zeus Jumped up on his back and the Alpha sprinted down into the darkness...

*Timeskip*

The Pack and The Alpha ran through the darkness of the moonlit woods. It snowed heavier as they ran through the night. But, Zeus could tell they were going up. When Snow finally started to let up, he realized that they weren't In the Slums, Planeptune, or Anywhere Zeus knew.

They were going up a mountain. The view of Gamindustri could be seen for miles. The Greatest view of Gamindustri in The World. They continued to run up the mountain, Acting like all this was normal for them.

They reach the top, and Zeus Is greeted by a Entrance to a Old, Stone hallway. I walk down the halls. His steps echoing through the Halls with every step He took. Then, He saw a light. Light made from a Fire. He walked over to it, and found a Man. He was Tall. Like, REALLY TALL. I'd Say about 8 ft Tall. He had Rags on for Pants and had no shirt. He had a white beard. And He. Was. Ripped.

"I have been expecting you... ** _Welcome to the Legendary Mount Olympus..._**

 _ **-To Be Continued.**_

 _ **-Next Chapter: The Tale of Origin**_

 ** _AN: I Know the Battle Theme wasn't Good, But I wanted to use it. I don't own it at all, It Belongs to the Creator of the music. I was ultimately Inspired by this song to make the Alpha and Pack. So Yeah, Like The Chapter? Give me your Opinion!_**

 _ **Any Questions, Comments, or Concerns? Feel free top Ask! Feedback is appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Tale Of Origin

**_Disclaimer: I own Nothing Besides OC's and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful owners. All OST(Songs) are also owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 6: Tale of Origin_**

* * *

Zeus stood in front of the tall man, Who looked down on him. Zeus felt a bit intimidated by his height, Because He Was TALL!

"What Brings you here, Child of The Past?" He asked, Snapping Zeus back to reality.

"I-I'm here to have a Sword forged. Can you help me?"

"Hmm... Undoubtedly a Sword made of Crystalized Share Energy?" The Man asked, Turning back to his flame and sitting down again.

"How did you know...?"

"I've been watching... All this time... Since Arfoire's defeat once again..." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"...It's going to be a long tale... Back Then, There were Four Goddess who fought against The Deity of Sin. Uranus; The Former Goddess of Planeptune, And the other Three CPUs, Desired a Weapon of Similarity to what you want."

"...Uranus...?"

"And So... I forged a Sword. It was once a fine blade, Fit for a Goddess of Calibur of Uranus. However... Something happened to that blade... It soon let off a Vile Aura... The CPUs of the past wanted a Sword Capable of Sealing off a Goddess, and in return, Use that Goddess's Power to strengthen the sword."

"What Happened...?"

"Before it could corrupt the CPUs, I was forced to hide it away. I thought the Vile Aura would rot away, However, This was not the case. It kept living, even after rusting and growing old. The CPUs went to fight Arfoire, but only Sealed her away, and still lost their lives..."

"What... Was the Name of That Sword..."

"..."

"..."

"... **Gehaburn**..."

Suddenly, Zeus's Head started to ache. He grabbed his head with his right hand.

 _"Gehaburn?!"_

 _"This Old Dude Forged It?!"_

Zeus could hear the anger Voices of Vert and Neptune, having been forced to use the sword in order to "Save" Gamindustri.

 _"Calm Down...! Don't get Riled Up...!"_ Zeus said mentally.

 _"...!"_

 _"...!"_

Both Neptune and Vert stopped, realizing Zeus was in pain.

 _"Goodness, My Apologizes. It appears I've gotten a bit upset..."_

 _"Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt ya!"_

 _"It's Fine..."_

"Anyway, Mountain Gramps, Can You Help me forge the sword I need? I need it to-"

"Defeat the Current CPU of Gamindustri?"

"Oh, You Know? Then-"

"I Cannot." He said. Zeus turned wide eyed by this.

"Why?!"

"Several Reasons... The first being the same result will happen again, A Evil Blade will be created. Two, You haven't earned the right to such a Blade. And Third, You Must learn everything to be worthy." He said standing up. Zeus stared at him, and gave him a serious, Determined look.

"Then... What do I have to do...?" Zeus asked.

"You... Must meet your Creators and Must learn the story... Of this Current, Dark World of ours..." Mountain Gramps said as he started to walk down the giant stone halls. Zeus followed him.

"What do you mean, Creators?" Zeus asked, Confused.

"You're Creators, As in Your Mother's. Before the Purple, Black, White, and Green Heart's Bavk then, These ones go from even further in history. They are the ones that sealed the Deity of Sin away..." Mountain Gramps said.

"Is one of them Uranus?"

"Yes. Her soul rested at another place once, But over time, she came here." Mountain Gramps Said as he stopped at a Door with weird marking. It had a Crystal Orb in the Middle, and Marking's made it look essential.

"Beyond this Point, You shall enter the realm of where you meet Them. When you come out, I shall Create you a Blade." Mountain Gramps said as he started to walk away. Zeus turned around and yelled out before he was out of sight.

"How do I open it?!"

"Take a Guess, Sherlock."

"..."

And like that, He was out of sight. Zeus turned at the door.

"So I guess I just push it open...?" Zeus asked himself as he put his hands on the door. Then, The crystal on the door started to shine a light blue, and the light enveloped the surroundings.

* * *

 _~~~Zeus POV~~~_

When I open my eyes, I see a Endless field of Flowers. It just went on without end. Many different colors were among every single one of them.

Isn't this where i saw the other CPU's in my Dream that one time? I look around, but I don't see any of them.

 _"Hey, Neptune? Vert?"_ I asked mentally, But received no answer. Are they ignoring me?

 _"...I See you've finally come back..."_ A Voice said. It was a Mature, Motherly Voice, It, Somehow, put me at ease... When I Look around, I don't see anyone.

 _"I'm Over here..."_ She said again. I looked back, and I see her.

She was a mature woman who looked about 24. She had a Simple Dark Blue Dress, and Light Blue Hair. Her eyes were also light blue, but they were as beautiful as Shining crystals.

"Who... Are You...?" I asked. She simply smiled politely, but also happy.

"Hmhm... I guess you don't know yet..."

"Huh?"

"Well Then... Why don't you try to guess who I am?"

"..."

"..."

"...Are You...?"

 _"Did you figure it out?"_

"Neptune?"

 _"Huh? ...Pfft, Hahaha!"_

"Huh? Am I wrong?"

 _"Hahaha...! Y...You're Close, I am Similar to Neptune, since she is my Heir."_ She said. _"Why don't you sit down?"_ She said, patting a spot next to her.

"Oh, Okay..." I said, sitting down next to her.

She simply giggles as she glances at me.

 _"The Keeper should have mentioned me during his story, And I do Apologize for his rudeness towards you. He is a Nice Man at Heart."_ She said.

"Mentioned You...?"

Then, She pulled me into a light hug. It kinda surprised me at first, but I... felt at ease by it...

 _"The Keeper already told you about me. You See..."_ She began before smiles lightly.

 _"My Name Is Uranus... I'm One of You're Mother's..."_

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Chapter: Sapphire Heart; Uranus_**

 ** _Any Question's, Comments, or Concerns? Feel Free To Ask! Feedback is Greatly Appreciated!_**

 ** _And Sorry If the Chapter is a bit short, It won't take long to Get the other one out!(If I Can get The Other Two Goddess Done)_**

 ** _Stay Thirsty My Friends..._**


	7. Chapter 7: Sapphire Heart Uranus

**_Disclaimer: I own Nothing Besides OC's and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful owners. All OST(Songs) are also owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 7: Sapphire Heart: Uranus_**

* * *

Zeus didn't know how to react. He couldn't think of anything to say. He was held in the woman's, now known as Uranus, hug.

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't be there in you life, I had no physical form to take care of you, and nether did the others..."_ Uranus apologized.

Zeus gave no response. Until...he opened his mouth...

"...Wha...t...did you...say...?" Zeus asked, still obviously taken back by what she said.

 _"I'm the former CPU of Planeptune, Uranus...and one of your mother's."_ Uranus repeated. Zeus once again went back into silent shock.

"..."

 _"I'm glad you're in good health. Even though I've always been watching over you...along with the other three..."_ Uranus said softly.

"..." Zeus didn't know how to respond any longer. The only people close to parents are Conleth, who was a father to Zeus, and Ali, who was like a mother. And besides them, the people at the brotherhood.

But to hear it from someone like this...

True, he had heard of Uranus eariler, and mountain gramps DID indeed say that she was his mother.

But hearing it now...

It left him speechless.

"...I..." Zeus started to say, and Uranus held him tighter.

 _"It's okay, I know you want to let it out."_ Uranus said.

Zeus, as selfish as it may sound, wanted to true, birth mother. A litter sister of his own...a true birth father...a normal life...though he did have freedom in the slums, he was incapable of making friends because of it.

He longed for that.

...

But this was more than enough for him. He was okay with having only a mother...well, 4 if being specific.

* * *

"Are you calm now?" Uranus asked, letting go of Zeus, but still held him by the shoulder lightly.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Zeus apologized.

"No, it's fine. You probably have a lot of things to ask...but first..." Uranus began, as she them took a calm and serious face.

"I take it you've come to forge a sword to defeat Nepgear?" Uranus asked seriously. Zeus nodded 'Yes'.

"Yeah. I need a sword so I can fight against her. But, that old guy-"

 _"You have to pass the trial, then he'll forge the sword. This trial ensures that another Gehaburn isn't created, and the CPU who wields the sword doesn't get Corrupted. In order to pass this trial, you have to get each of the CPUs on your side in this fight."_ Uranus explained.

"On my side...?" Zeus asked in confusion, and Uranus sighed.

 _"The CPUs...don't fully agree with saving Nepgear."_

"HUH?! W-WHY?!" Zeus yelled, confused.

 _"It's the anger that their deaths lead to the current future that had hoped to prevent. They have become infused with anger and they do not want anything to do with her anymore."_ Uranus explained. _"Neptune seems to be the only one on your side."_

"Then...How can I-?!"

 _"This is what this trial is for. You have to "convince" them to help you. And during this trial, you'll be seeing the events that lead up to this day. And you will also meet your other 3 mothers."_

"...Alright. When do I start?!" Zeus asked as he stood up.

 _"In a moment. But there is a important piece of info you should know..."_ Uranus started to slightly stutter.

"Info?"

 _"Yes...you see, when you transformed at that bar, you only had a sliver of power from all of them, and it fused with your HDD. Originally, you were meant to become Purple Heart. However, that didn't do as planned. Do, if you go through with this, you won't be able to transform into "Blue Heart" anymore, but rather Purple Heart."_

"...I-"

 _"And~, You won't be able to transform during the trial..."_ Uranus added.

"Crap Baskets..." Zeus complained.

 _"Neptune will not be with you during this trial. So you shall be on your own. Do be careful."_ Uranus said as a blue portal opened behind Uranus.

"..."

Zeus started to walk towards the portal, but stopped midway. He turned back at Uranus, who was seeing him leave through the portal by turning her body to watch him.

"Will...I be able to see you again...Mom?" Zeus asked.

Uranus paused for a moment before smiling sweetly and softly.

 _"Yes. You will."_ She said reassuringly. Zeus turned back to the portal and was about to walk through it, but Uranus called out.

 _"One more thing before you go!"_ Uranus called out.

"Huh?" Zeus turned to her as she slowly got up and walked towards him. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered.

 _"Your first thought when you saw me was "she's beautiful", wasn't it?"_ Uranus asked with a slight smile. Zeus blushes slightly and turned back to the portal.

"N-No!" Zeus stuttered while blushing.

Uranus giggled, which shortly turned into a laugh.

 _"My, it looks like you do have Kura's traits in you!"_ Uranus giggled.

Zeus twitched. "Wait, Wh-?" He didn't finish, for he was suddenly sucked into the portal and it closed shortly after. Uranus stood there for a moment, before she began to fade slowly. As soon as she did, the world was enveloped in a giant light...

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh?!" Zeus yelled as he descended towards the ground of a ruined city. He crashed in the ground as a giant dust cloud resulted from his collision.

"Oww...Owwwww... How did I survive that...? Is it because I'm the protagonist...? What indestructible powers..." Zeus muttered to himself. Well, that proves he's part (Dumbass) Neptune.

But, he had to focus. He had to complete his trial!

...

But...he slowly lost his determinational thoughts as soon as he saw the surroundings...

The clouds in the sky were black, like thunder clouds, buildings were destroyed, abandoned, and empty, almost like a battle in a war happened, and this was days after the battle. Not a sound was heard, except the wind blowing through the completely empty city...

This Nation...Was Lastation...

* * *

 ** _-To be continued_**

 ** _Next Chapter: A Darkened Heart_**

 ** _I apologize for the long, long wait! I'm going to focus a bit on this story, before anything else for a bit! I need to catch up on this! So, as a proper apology, double chapters!_**


	8. Chapter 8: A Darkened Heart

**_Disclaimer: I own Nothing Besides OC's and Story. Hyperdimension Neptunia is owned by its respectful owners. All OST(Songs) are also owned by their respectful owners._**

 ** _Chapter 8: A Darkened Heart_**

* * *

Zeus looked around at the ruined city, emptier than F*llo*t 3. The ruined surroundings gave Zeus chills for some reason...he knew nothing was there, but for some reason, he could feel glares full of hatred. It was everywhere. To his right, left, behind him, and in front. No matter where he went or turned, he could feel the same amount of hatred at him, and it made his chest ache.

"What...is this place...?" Zeus asked himself.

 _"It's cold..."_

Zeus heard a whimper as quiet as a whisper. The voice of a little girl...Coming from one of the buildings...

He slowly turned around and looked at a building with a giant hole in it.

 _"I hate it here...Mommy...Daddy...why did you go away...?"_

Zeus felt his heart sink further and further for some reason...he began to approach the building after gathering enough courage to do so. He knew that no one had to be here...he knew that...he knew that this was probably an illusion...a trick...but still, he was overcome by his instincts to go and see the whimpering girl, even if she was probably a fake.

 _"Someone...save me...Lady Black Heart...Help me...Please...!"_

Zeus began to hear small sobs of sadness and fear. He suddenly became scared of what would happen if he did approach the girl. She was electing Black a Heart, the former CPU of Lastation, and since he looked like the CPU of Planeptune more...what would happen?

...

Zeus bit the inside of his check, which caused a small stream of blood to escape down the corner of his lip. He wiped it, and swallowed, approaching the voice once again...

He finally took a step into the building, and he heard a gasp in surprise and fear. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw the source of the sobs.

A little girl, who looked about the age of a 7 year old, and wore only rags, as well as going barefoot. She has lilac, messy hair as long as she is, and had Magenta eyes. She had a frightened look on her face, as she cowered in a corner, with tears flooding down her face. She was tightly hugging a worn out plushie doll of Black Heart's normal human form.

"..." The child cowered in fear. She was trembling uncontrollably. She looked like she was gonna have a heart attack if Zeus even so muched as moved. Zeus didn't know what to do. Sure, this was probably undoubtedly a illusion or trap, but he would've let this fall on his mind for the rest of his life if he just up and left. So, he did the only thing he could try to do...

"...H...hey there..." Zeus said, trying to not scare them girl. The girl merely kept trying to back up further into the wall with her feet, all while squeezing the plushie all the more tightly.

 _"No...no no no...stay away...!"_ The girl whined as she dug her face into the plushie.

"I-I'm not gonna hurt you kiddo...see?" Zeus said. Trying to assure the girl that he wasn't going to hurt her. Uncertain, She slowly looked up, and widened her eyes at what she saw.

 _"Lady...Black Heart...?"_ The girl asked in a whisper as her tears briefly stopped.

"Eh?" Zeus asked with plate eyes. Confused by what she meant, Zeus simply knelt down.

"Um...Kiddo, I'm not a CP- well, I guess I am a CPU...but I'm not-"

 _"But...You seem like her...you even have black hair..."_

...

...

...

"Eh?" Zeus put his hand on his head, and rustled his hair. Felt the same, but he glanced a cracked mirror, and thanks to the light outside, he saw his hair.

It was indeed Black.

"...NEP WHHHHHAAAAAAAT?!" He yelled in shock as he gripped his hair, trying to figure out if he was hallucinating.

"Wait Wait Wait! Why is my hair Black?! My hair was Purple before! Well, I like to know that people will stop asking me why my hair is dyed, but this sis serious! Ali is gonna have my butt when I get back!" Zeus panicked as he kept looking in the mirror.

Unknowing to him, however, the girl had actually stopped shivering, not completely, but enough to allow her to stand. She held the plushie to her chest with both of her hands. She looked at Zeus with curiosity, but still was a bit scared.

Zeus noticed this, and looked at said child.

" _Are...you lady Black Heart..?_ " The child asked, desiring an answer. Zeus didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? Say that he _was_ Black Heart?

 _"But...You're a boy...then...Mister Black Heart...?"_

...

Well, she wasn't technically wrong...

Simply three words told him what to do; _Roll with it._

"Y-Yeah. It's a bit complicated, but I am technically Black Heart. But- hm...Would my name be Noir or Kuro if I was Black Heart...? I like Noir, but Kuro also has its elements..." Zeus muttered the name topic so the child didn't hear.

 _"U-Um...Are...you going...?"_ The girl began to say, but began to stutter, fearing what would happen if she said it.

Zeus, feeling like he had to act responsible, knelt down and placed a hand on the girls' shoulder, getting a jolt of surprise out of her.

 _"Did...Are...um..."_ The girl kept stuttering in fear. Zeus, unknowingly to him anyway, felt the Vert inside of him take shape, and took the form of what Said Vert always wanted to be: A Big Sister. Or in Zeus's case, a Big Brother.

"It's okay, you can ask me. You don't have to act so scared." Zeus reassured. The girl felt her heart skip a beat. She gathered up a sudden bust in courage, and opened her mouth-

 _"Did...you come to save Gamindustri...? And Stop the Planeptune CPU; Conquest Heart?"_

...

...

...

...That wasn't expected at all. It's true, that he was trying to save Gamindustri, and stop Nepgear, whom he assumed that "Conquest Heart" was Nepgear, but he didn't think she meant... **Save** her...

He thinks she meant what he's trying to avoid...

"Yeah...I'm gonna save Gamindustri, and Conquest Heart too..." Zeus said. He probably regretted that last part, for the girl widened her eyes in fear and started to tremble again.

 _"W...W-What...?"_

"Okay...let me tell you something..." Zeus said as she picked up the little girl, who was surprised by his sudden attack, and he sat down on a ripped up old couch. He set the girl on his knee.

"Right now, the CPU is having a really bad dream." Zeus said. The girl stopped trembling greatly, and gave a 'Eh' at the sudden words he chose.

"You see, she having a bad dream, and I'm trying to get something that'll wake her up, so she can be nice again. She's just as scared and confused as you are, and like you, I'm going to assure her that it's okay. Bad dreams aren't real. Because I'm here to keep you safe."

"..." The little girl felt her face become hot, and realized she was slightly blushing. She felt as if she was sitting the lap of a super hero in stories. She felt as if _her_ bad dream ended. The girl leaned up closer to Zeus's face, still holding her plushie with both arms.

 _"You're...gonna save everyone...?"_ The girl asked, eager to hear the answer.

"Yep Yep."

 _"Really?"_

"Uh-Huh!"

 _"Really Really?"_

"No doubt about it."

 _"Really Really Really?"_

"Yep! I'm gonna save everyone!" Zeus gave an idiotic smile. The little girl leaned up closer.

 _"Promise?"_

"...Yeah. I promise." Zeus said reassuringly. The little girl held up her pinkie, wanting to pinkie swear. Zeus did just that, as he pinkie swore that he would save everyone.

"Alright, let's get out of this gloomy place!" Zeus said as e set the girls and walked towards the hole in the building.

"You should come with me, it's pretty boring here. You wanna come with me?" Zeus asked. The girl stared at him for a moment, before smiling brightly.

 _"Yes! Mister Black Heart!"_ The girl ran after him gleefully.

"Ah, hang on." Zeus said as he took off his hoodie. He wore only a white T-shirt underneath him. He put the hoodie on the small girl, and surprise surprise, it didn't fit her **_AT ALL_**. In fact, it's edges were dragging on the ground. She pulled the plushie she had out from underneath the hoodie, and put her arms through the sleeves, which also didn't fit.

 _"..."_

"You're cold right? Then that'll keep you warm." Zeus said as he placed his hands on his hips in pride. The girl merely looked at herself, and after a brief silence, she smiled.

 _"Mm! Thank you Mister Black Heart!"_ She smiled warmly. It lifted something off of Zeus's chest, and he smiled proudly. He op Ned his eyes in realization though.

"Hey, do you have a name? I probably like to know it." Zeus asked.

The little smiled brightly. _"Mm! My Name is Plutia! It's nice to meet you Mister!"_

Zeus felt something about that name...but it was probably just him.

"Alright Plutie, Let's-!" Zeus didn't finish. Because he felt a great amount of bloodlust at him from behind, and aiming right at him. In an instant, Zeus grabbed Plutia and moved out of the way, holding the small child in a bridal style while crouching. He looked over his shoulder, and saw...

A Black Rapier stabbed into the ground.

Then...

A girl grabbed the handle and lifted the blade from the ground, and griped the handle, but without turning towards the two.

She is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are covering both of her eyes. She wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. She allowed one eyes to look, as she glanced to her left, and stared at Zeus and Plutia, with a noticeable red eye.

"Who...Are you...?"

* * *

 ** _-To Be Continued_**

 ** _-Next Chapter: A Darkened Heart 2_**


End file.
